Individuals occupying a building space including unadorned windows may from time to time wish to have some means of improving the appearance of the windows, blocking sunlight from entering the building space through the window, or preventing others from observing them by peering through the window. Window treatments are well known for covering windows and adjacent areas. Window treatments are available in various devices such as, for example, curtains, drapes, blinds, and shades. These devices can be used in many applications, including use for provision of visual barriers, physical separation, privacy, protection from strong sunlight, and decoration.
Some window coverings incorporate cellular style shades. For example, cellular shades having the beautiful quality of transmitting soft light are known. However, such shades typically lack the ability to fully block the transmission of light when desired. Cellular shades having the ability to fully block out light are also known. However, such shades are typically of limited use, either providing no privacy, or total blackout. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior technologies.